Bancando a Baby Sitter
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Shura está no último ano da faculdade e recebe pedido singular, tomar conta do primo de Mu, de oito anos, que pode lhe fazer pensar em muitas coisas. AU. Comédia. Feita para o desafio de caracterização do Axia Forum. Contém personagens de Lost Canvas.


**BANCANDO A BABY-SITTER**

Fanfic feita para o desafio de caracterização do Axia

Personagem a ser caracterizado: Shura de Capricórnio

Situação proposta: Tomar conta do Kiki

Autoria: ShiryuForever94

Gênero: Comédia/AU

Personagens: Shura de Capricórnio, Mu, Kiki, Shion, Yuzuriha e quem mais der vontade.

Era o quarto pedaço de pizza daquele garoto e ele ainda não parara de comer e dizer que tinha fome. Garotinho teimoso.

- "Kiki, vai acabar tendo uma congestão, não acha que já comeu demais?" – Shura disse a frase e foi retirando a pizza, ou o que restara da "especial da casa com tudo dentro" de um famoso restaurante.

- "Ei, tio Shura, qual é? Estou em idade de crescimento, sabia? Devolve aqui que ainda quero ver aquele especial de mágicas inexplicáveis na televisão comendo mais uns pedacinhos..."

- "É uma hora da tarde. Hora de eu estudar um pouco. Pode ficar quieto? Tenho uma entrevista para pesquisador. Preciso da vaga para meus planos profissionais. Garotinhos de oito anos não estudam?"

- "Ih, fala sério! Nunca foi criança não? E não é meu pai, não vai me por pra estudar em pleno sábado de jeito nenhum." – O garotinho ruivo de imensos olhos verdes fez um bico imenso e Shura viu-se revirando os olhos de raiva. Decididamente aquilo seria um problema. E não era bom com crianças. Não tinha lá muita paciência.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou aquilo?

_Flashback_

- "Mas, mas, mas..." – Mu não estava acreditando. Faltava apenas quatro dias para o vestibular e seu tio Shion iria mandar seu primo pestinha para ele cuidar? Devia ser praga. Ah, não! Saiu correndo do quarto que ocupava na pensão Santuário para estudantes e foi bater na porta de Aldebaran. Nada. O taurino havia viajado para o Carnaval na Bahia.

- "Tomara que Saga esteja em casa. Ele já terminou as aulas de revisão e poderia me ajudar." – Bateu na porta de Saga e, nada... Ah, tinha esquecido! Saga tivera outra crise depressiva por conta de seu quarto vestibular para medicina e fora internado... Até seu irmão gêmeo viera visitá-lo. Perda de tempo.

Mu passou pela porta do italiano esquisitão. Hum, não. Máscara da Morte vivia fazendo rituais estranhos que aprendera numa tribo de encolhedores de cabeças. Melhor não.

Aioria e Aioros? Essa não! Eles haviam partido na semana anterior. Um intercâmbio cultural em outro país.

Pensou em seu amigo indiano, Shaka. No entanto, ele era um budista devoto, não comia carne, ia atazanar demais o pobre Kiki. E, era louco por ordem e organização. Talvez cuidar de um rapazinho de oito anos não fosse uma boa idéia para o sempre limpo e perfeitamente em ordem indiano.

Estava ficando sem opções e começou a se desesperar. Pensou em pedir ao Dohko, um professor aposentado da universidade que dava aulas particulares para todos ali. Não, muito velho. Kiki provavelmente o mataria com um infarto fulminante. Milo! O grego animado e... Não. Ele estava morando com a namorada, uma tal de Shina. Era uma mocinha bonita, de quase dezenove anos e, diziam, com um gênio de cobra. Também, para agüentar Milo... Não ia ser nada bom para Kiki ter aulas de kama sutra ao vivo.

- "Céus! Que vou fazer?" - Mu sentou-se na porta do quarto de Shura, o espanhol mais calado e quieto que ele já conhecera. Não tinha intimidade com ele. Sabia que viera da Espanha, ao menos isso. Tinha uma boa aparência, um sotaque diferente e fizera questão de fazer valer todas as leis de silêncio do pensionato. Era um homem cheio de segredos. Ninguém o conhecia muito bem.

Mu não podia ficar lá o dia inteiro e levantou-se. Bem, talvez... Seguiu adiante e bateu na porta de Camus, o francês arrogante e insensível. Ou ao menos parecia. Corou loucamente ao ver a porta ser aberta por Natássia, a loira russa linda que era filha do senhorio.

- "Pois não?" – A moça tinha um meio sorriso de enlouquecer. Atrás dela, um tanto mais alto, aliás, muito mais alto, Camus apareceu com a face impassível que o caracterizava.

- "Algum problema, Mu? Não deveria estar estudando? Vestibular de Astronomia não é simples, como sabe muito bem." – Camus olhou para a moça que com um sorriso feliz o beijou nos lábios e foi saindo.

- "Vocês estão namorando? Credo, Camus, não sabia desse seu talento."

- "Sou francês. Sedução é minha segunda natureza, mas não tem nada que saber mesmo. O que quer?"

- "E ela não deu mole pra ninguém aqui hein? Safadinho!" – Mu começou a rir e viu o homem ruivo de penetrantes e gélidos olhos azuis arquear uma sobrancelha num claro ar de enfado. – "Er, tá. Queria pedir um favor, mas se você está namorando, será o mesmo problema do Milo."

- "Como quiser. Boa tarde." – Sem mais enrolação, Camus simplesmente fechou a porta. Tinha muito que estudar para sua prova do primeiro ano de jornalismo.

Mu olhou para a última porta do andar. Afrodite. O sueco era uma pessoa intrigante. No entanto, achava-o um tanto narcisista e provavelmente iria esquecer do pobre menino para ficar admirando seus canteiros perfeitos.

- "Não podia mesmo ser outra coisa senão especialista em venenos ecológicos para plantas. Ele me lembra uma hera venenosa, isso sim... O que vou fazer?"

Mu voltou desconsolado. Vai ver o primo sossegava. Ou não. Ia tão distraído pelo corredor, os olhos seguindo os pés, que não viu Shura e deu-lhe um encontrão.

- "Se está tão interessado assim em mim, podia dizer logo de uma vez. Levaria uns socos, mas pelo menos resolveria seu problema."

- "Desculpe-me, Shura." – Olhou o espanhol de cima até embaixo e mordeu os lábios, tinha que tentar, não tinha? – "Pensando bem..."

Shura franziu o cenho, preocupado. Não era possível, de jeito nenhum que aquele sujeitinho estranho e cabeça dura fosse paquerá-lo, era? Nem pensar!

- "Olha aqui, Mu, se quiser manter os dentes, é melhor ficar calado se o que vai falar tiver algo que ver com o que eu disse antes. Veja lá o que vai dizer." – A voz áspera e masculina de Shura era uma ameaça já pelo tom imponente.

Mu suspirou e olhou-o com o melhor jeito de súplica que conseguiu.

- "Não. Seria mais fácil se fosse só isso."

- "Só isso? Ficou doido? O que pode ser um tanto mais complicado que você se declarar a um homem que já lhe disse que é hétero?"

- "Por favor, pode me ajudar? O vestibular é em quatro dias, eu preciso terminar de revisar a matéria e fazer o simuladão e, com o Kiki, não vou conseguir. Toma conta dele pra mim? Por favor?"

- "É um cachorro? Se for, sinto muito, mas meu quarto tem alergia a caquinhas de cachorro no chão..." – Shura pensou rapidamente que de jeito nenhum. Sua coleção de espadas antigas era sagrada. E sabia que não era um cão e sim o priminho de Mu. Sua namorada era da família de Mu, parente distante, mas era.

Shura voltou a pensar em suas espadas. Bem, na verdade tinha apenas duas, o dinheiro andava curto. Suas moedas raras ocupavam um belo móvel antigo que conseguira comprar. E suas pedras semi-preciosas e preciosas? Nem pensar. Como bom geólogo, terminaria o curso com um grande conhecimento sobre solos, formações geológicas, assunto que adorava. E ainda não tinha descartado a hipótese de cursar arqueologia como segundo curso. Devagar chegaria ao sucesso, tinha certeza. E ninguém, nem mesmo a desatinada da sua namorada, Yuzuriha, iria atrapalhar.

- "É meu primo de oito anos. Por favor! Já esgotei as outras possibilidades. Você é o mais confiável, o mais sério. Se bem que, também tem namorada não é? Hum, talvez não seja um bom ambiente para uma criança."

- "Pode parar de implorar. Eu cuido dele pra você, sim. E Yuzuriha vai prestar vestibular também e não quer me ver por uns dias. Eu respeito o espaço dela e ela o meu, como deve ser. Hum, mande-o para cá quando ele chegar. Não deve ser tão difícil assim."

- "OBRIGADOOOO!" Mu de Áries, numa calça jeans clara e camiseta azul céu abriu o maior sorriso que pôde.

- "Eu sei que seu primo só tem você de parente e que agora que terminaram as aulas e Shion está ocupado num Congresso Internacional, ele terá que vir para cá."

- "Obrigado! Prometo que te dou uma espada de samurai de presente de aniversário." – E como Shura sabia daquilo, não tinha idéia.

- "Ora, não pode ser tão ruim cuidar do seu irmão."

- "Ele é um pouco elétrico... Sabe?"

- "Elétrico?"

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Isso fora há dois dias.

Desde então, Shura ficava cuidando do torvelinho ruivo enquanto Mu estudava para o vestibular e fazia seus simulados. E agora aquele drama, pois o rapazinho não parava quieto.

- "Vamos lá, Kiki. Deite-se na cama que eu preparei para você e leia um livro. Simples de fazer."

- "Você tem playstation?"

- "Não."

- "Hum, internet banda larga para eu jogar on line?"

- "Meu computador é para trabalho, apenas isso. Nem pense em chegar perto."

- "Coleção de animes para eu assistir?"

- "Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Kiki."

- "Que saco! Nada pra se fazer nessa porcaria de buraco cheio de homens estudando. Eu prefiro ser criança mesmo. Ah, tá bom, vou ler." – Cruzou os braços e pegou um livro de histórias fantásticas que trouxera em sua mochila.

Shura suspirou, estava cansado. Nos últimos dois dias estudara um tanto a menos que planejara. O azougue ruivo ia para cima e para baixo convidando-o para sair o tempo todo. Pulava nos móveis. Ligava a televisão em altura capaz de competir com a decolagem de um jato, sem falar que bagunçava todo o banheiro.

O mais velho levou os pratos e copos do almoço para a pequena pia e lavou-os com cuidado. Secou tudo, arrumou o cômodo e sentou-se na pequenina mesa.

- "Você não tem brinquedos aqui não?" – O ar curioso e esperançoso de Kiki era uma graça.

- "Não." – Shura lia um estudo científico sobre o fosfato e as extensas jazidas no Marrocos, o maior exportador mundial. Adorava o fato de que tinha imensa facilidade para guardar dados e sua concentração era bem alta.

- "Vamos brincar de cabra-cega? Se bem que sempre vou saber que é você me procurando e esse quartinho pequeno nem serve pra gente se esconder. Você é pobre?"

- "Sou estudante do último ano. Tenho minhas economias para meus hobbies. No momento este quarto é o melhor para mim até que possa ter a casa que eu quero. Há coisas valiosas aqui como essa espada acima da sua cabeça. É uma legítima katana japonesa com mais de trezentos anos. Custou-me bastante dinheiro. A outra espada é da época medieval. Aprecio arte antiga e é uma boa maneira de investir dinheiro."

- "Você luta com espadas?"

- "Pratico esgrima como maneira de treinar o corpo, a concentração e os reflexos."

- "Ué, você tem um troféu ali? De que é? De pessoa mais antipática?"

- "Você não fica quieto não? Vai passear no corredor um pouco..." – Fechou o livro, o menininho não se aquietava? Antipático? Ora, e precisava ficar rindo feito um bobo o tempo todo? E seu lindo troféu de esgrima realmente ficara bem no alto da pequena cômoda.

- "Mu disse que você era legal. E que podia me contar do torneio de espadachins. Sabia que um parente seu chamava El Cid? Um sujeito legal que papai Shion conta que lutou numa guerra antigona. Parece que era parente do meu pai. E tinha também uma Yuzuriha."

Shura franziu a sobrancelha. Shion contara dos seus antepassados ao garotinho?

- "Parece que o povo da sua família tem um dom legal de lutar com espadas. Chamam de família Excalibur não é? Eu adoro história antiga e gosto mais ainda de saber sobre as origens das famílias. Não sou um garotinho bobão não tá?"

- "Hora de você tomar banho. O chuveiro é elétrico então não deve demorar." – E Shura pôs-se a pensar se a sua namorada seria parente da tal Yuzuriha das guerras antigas em que sua família havia se destacado pela honra e lealdade.

- "Banho? Ah não! Nem vem, não tou sujo!"

- "Banho." – Shura não se fez de rogado e tirou o livro da mão do garoto que começou a reclamar. O espanhol deu um sorriso de canto e pegou o garoto no colo, como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.

- "Eu disse hora do banho. Amanhã podemos ir visitar um museu, uma exposição arqueológica ótima que temos nesta semana. Assim você me deixa estudar?"

- "Tem múmia?"

- "Talvez sim. Vamos lá, tire a roupa."

- "Não. Não vou tomar banho. E esse banheiro é feio. O meu é azul claro com listras brancas. Esse é todo marrom. Não gostei. E banho é coisa de gente que não tem nada pra fazer. Quer me pôr no chão? Eu vou contar tudo pro meu primo e ele vai bater em você."

- "Kiki, seu primo pode ser forte, mas não o suficiente para me deter. Agora simplesmente tire a roupa ou eu o ponho debaixo da água com ela. E, talvez fosse boa idéia, lavaríamos sua roupa junto com você." – E Shura parecia não perder seu ar superior nunca.

- "Me solta seu homem chato! Eu quero meu pai! Shion manda você pro inferno com um soco só, você é mau, você abusa de mim que sou pequeno e indefeso, você é chatoooo!"

Shura ignorou completamente o garoto e o enfiou dentro do pequeno box, ligando a água em cima e vendo o garotinho arregalar os olhos horrorizado.

- "Shura, você é psicopata? Papai disse pra eu não chegar perto de um colega de vocês aí, um tal de Máscara sei lá do que, parece que ele gosta de ferver criancinhas num tacho de água fervente no meio da sala. É verdade? Você já viu? Ele come a gente cozido também?"

- "Kiki! Isso não é jeito de falar das pessoas. E Máscara da Morte é uma personalidade singular." – Shura pensou que talvez psicopata fosse até boa definição para o italiano agressivo.

- "Singular quer dizer que você também acha ele doidão não é?"

O moreno de olhos verdes e jeito firme teve que sorrir. Crianças.

- "Tome seu banho e depois eu saio com você um pouco."

- "LEGALLL!" – O ruivinho tirou a roupa e lavou dentro do pequeno box mesmo, afinal, já estava molhada mesmo. Depois tomou banho direitinho e vestiu outra roupa. Querendo ser mais agradável, deu uma arrumadinha no banheiro. Não ficou perfeito, mas ao menos melhor. Apareceu sorridente. – "Tou pronto."

- "Vamos visitar uma biblioteca."

- "Biblioteca? Não era para a gente passear não?"

- "Vamos ver os livros do registro da guerra dos nossos antepassados. Acho que você vai gostar. Sei que não é bem o programa que você gostaria de fazer, mas eu não tenho muita experiência com crianças e é algo que eu gosto de fazer. Quer tentar?"

- "Ah, entendi, ficou curioso com o que eu falei não é? Oba, vamos sim."

- "E, só para constar, não acho que você seja um garotinho bobão." – Até mesmo sorrir o espanhol conseguira. Foi uma tarde bem proveitosa para ambos, que conseguiram dados muito curiosos sobre a família de Shion, de Shura, de Yuzuriha. Como Shura já sabia, sua namorada era parente distante de Mu.

- "É, foi legal sim, tio Shura. Tinha até uma foto da mamãe nos jornais." – Kiki ficou calado, parecia muito compenetrado.

- "Sente falta da sua mãe, Kiki? Eu também perdi a minha cedo. Ela adorava contar histórias de ninar para mim. Já está tarde, hora de dormir, quer ouvir a minha preferida?"

O garotinho arregalou os olhinhos verdes. Como o outro podia saber que era exatamente aquilo? Encolheu-se um pouco.

- "Não estou com sono. Não quero dormir."

- "Ei, vamos jantar, depois veremos isso."

Shura preparou rapidamente dois pacotes de lamen e comeram calmamente. Achou melhor contar algumas coisas ao garoto.

- "Eu sei mais do que parece. Shion foi o responsável por muitas doações para a faculdade de geologia. Ele tem a crença de que há um continente perdido de onde os antepassados de vocês vieram. Viajou numa expedição por uns meses há alguns anos e quando voltou, soube que sua esposa contraíra uma doença rara nos trópicos. Sua mãe era uma oceanógrafa ótima, Kiki."

- "Ela era bonita. Eu lembro disso. Tinha cabelinhos vermelhos iguais aos meus."

- "E amava muito seu pai. Shion ficou tão arrasado que parou de patrocinar expedições e se dedicou a pesquisar doenças tropicais. Ele é um ótimo infectologista. E creio que se culpa bastante por não ter conseguido curar sua mãe. Quer ouvir a história que falei, que minha mãe contava?"

- "Você não é tão bravo." – O garotinho bocejou, cansado.

- "Ordem é uma necessidade, não quer dizer que seja ruim, nem que todos que a utilizem sejam chatos. Vai aprender quando crescer. Está um pouco frio." – Levantou-se e pegou um cobertor de cabritinhos coloridos. Presente sem gracinha da namorada. – "Não sei por que o pessoal acha que nós, capricornianos, temos que amar cabras..."

- "Ué, você não viu minha coleção de carneiros de pelúcia, madeira, metal, pintados, de esponja. E eu tenho um pijama de carneirinhos roxos." – Kiki riu um pouco e ficou feliz ao ver que o rosto do espanhol estava mais amigável. – "Você vai ter esposa?"

- "Talvez sim. Não tem como saber. Tenho uma namorada. Que aliás você conheceu o nome pelos livros. O nome dela é Yuzuriha. É parente do seu pai, Shion, ou melhor, eram da mesma cidade, acho que o pai de Yuzuriha e o irmão de Shion eram primos distantes. Os livros que lemos hoje tinham alguma coisa sobre todas as mulheres da família terem o nome de Yuzuriha. E ela tem essa marquinha de nascença interessante que você, Mu e Shion ostentam na testa."

- "É? Eu não conheço ela não. Vai ver papai conhece. Ela é bonita?" – Viu Shura fazer que sim com a cabeça. – "Poxa. Se você casar com ela, vai ter filhos com pintinhas?"

- "Bem, vamos ver como ficará minha carreira, e a dela. Não sou de gostar de aventuras, Kiki. Namoro sério e espero o mesmo dela. E, desde quando eu conto de minha vida a um moleque?" – Fez cara séria embora estivesse até se divertindo com a companhia inocente do rapaz.

- "Não sou moleque, entendo de astronomia, astrologia, um pouco de física e até de história antiga. Ter um papai como Shion é legal. Ele é inteligente. Eu gosto dele. Conta a história da sua mãe?" – Um imenso bocejo e o garotinho se aninhou numa caminha que Shura arrumara para ele. Cobriu-se com o cobertor de cabritinhos.

Shura começou a história sobre um vale encantado onde havia doze anjos que velavam pela terra. Kiki não ouviu sequer um terço da história e dormiu.

O espanhol voltou para o que seria uma espécie de saleta no quarto e pegou um livro de solos e formações rochosas. Não conseguiu se concentrar muito bem. Apesar da aparência taciturna e de seu jeito um tanto arredio, a idéia de ter uma família, filhos, uma carreira, era fascinante. Shura era ambicioso e, ao mesmo tempo, temeroso de que as coisas saíssem de maneira errada. Por isso ainda não se comprometera com Yuzuriha. Namoravam há três anos.

Apesar de seus vinte e três anos, Shura tinha a mente de um homem bem mais velho e planos bem amplos para ele e para Yuzuriha. Kiki acabara sendo um presente. O garotinho o fez ter certeza de que gostaria de uma família.

Um meio sorriso no rosto de feições bonitas. Sim, Shura iria ter que aprender a encaixar crianças no seu dia-a-dia.

* * *

Nota da autora: Para quem não sabe, El Cid de Capricórnio é o Santo de Atena correspondente a Shura em Lost Canvas. Yuzuriha é a Amazona de Grou de Lost Canvas e que eu coloquei aqui como descendente da família que poderia ser a de Mu. Espero que tenham gostado e adoraria receber reviews pois é bem raro eu me aventurar fora do yaoi e, pior ainda, fazer comédia (ou tentar). É uma história inocente que me deu idéias. Espero que apreciem e, quem sabe faço uma série sobre Camus e Natássia, Shura e Yuzuriha e Milo e Shina? Beijos a todos e visitem o Axia. 


End file.
